¿Vídeo qué?
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: A Haruka le llama la atención lo que hacía Takane, al descubrir que se trataba de un videojuego la duda le invade, ¿qué hará la pelinegra al respecto?


**Disclaimer: Kagerou project ni sus personajes me pertenecen, crédito a su respectivo dueño.**

**Aclaraciones: Esto ocurre antes de la semana cultural, ya veréis el por qué lo puse así :3**

* * *

Era una mañana cualquiera, en las cuales esperaban al profesor Kenjirou para comenzar las clases, a pesar de que éste se retrasa por lo menos una hora, aunque ya era normal. Haruka dibujaba como siempre mientras que Takane, harta de aburrimiento, saca su PsP de la mochila y empieza a jugar, pero su acción fue percibida inmediatamente por su compañero, el cual la miraba con curiosidad a ella y al aparato que tenía en sus manos. Unos segundos después, él se acercó de forma sigilosa hacia la chica de coletas y con una sonrisa dijo:

—¿Qué haces Takane? —preguntó en el oído de la nombrada, haciendo que ésta se sobresaltara y casi cayera al suelo.

—¿¡Qué crees que haces!? —le reclamó sonrojada y enfadada.

El muchacho aún no comprendía la reacción de la joven, sólo le había interrogado en un susurro ¿qué tiene eso de malo? Era la cuestión que se hacía el adicto a la comida, mas no era consciente de los sentimientos que tenía Takane hacia él. Un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar, aunque no duró por más tiempo.

—Bien... ¿Qué querías preguntarme? —habló la pelinegra con ligeros tartamudeos y con señales de un pequeño nerviosismo, era normal, antes pudo sentir su cálida respiración por su cuello, provocándole una sensación electrizante y placentera que no dudaría en experimentarla una y otra vez, pero una vez más, estamos hablando de Takane, ella no lo admitiría tan fácilmente además de que niega cualquier sentimiento de amor hacia nuestro querido Haruka, en fin, es una tsundere en toda regla, no se le puede pedir más.

—Te quería preguntar que qué hacías —respondió señalando el objeto que la adolescente tenía en sus manos.

—Juego a un videojuego de disparos —contestó casi de inmediato, devolviendo su vista con pereza hacia su PsP.

—¿Vídeo qué? —manifestó dudoso, era la primera vez que oía tal palabra, nunca le interesaron cosas que no fueran dibujar a Takane, comer, hablar con la susodicha, estar cerca de ella y poco más.

La de ojos marrones oscuros le miró con sorpresa, ¿cómo es que no sabe lo que es un videojuego? ¿Acaso es una broma o algo por el estilo? No... Él nunca hacía ese tipo de cosas, pero era bastante desconcertante el hecho de que no lo supiera pues los videojuegos y consolas aparecen en casi toda la ciudad mediante los anuncios y tiendas con esa temática, aunque el problema ahora no era ese, era el cómo le haría para explicarle lo que es.

—¿De verdad que no sabes lo que es? —le cuestionó, quería asegurarse ya que a lo mejor se había confundido al formular sus palabras. Su acompañante negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que era cierto y que no se equivocó—. Bueno... Es un juego electrónico el cual sólo puedes jugarlo mediante una consola.

—Oh... ¿Y cómo se juega?

—Ven, te voy a enseñar —manifestó, indicándole que se acercase para indicarle lo que tiene que hacer. Cuando el aludido se acercó, le dio la consola y le dijo los botones que debía pulsar, pero ocurría que él no lo terminaba de comprender—. Trae —anunció un tanto malhumorada, levantándose y colocando sus manos sobre las de Haruka y tecleando los botones correspondientes. Tardó sólo un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, apartando sus manos con su cara más roja y brillante que un tomate. El de ojos azabache notó esto de inmediato, soltando la consola en la mesa y recogiendo las manos de Takane.

—¿¡Pero qué haces!? —gritó en las mismas condiciones recientemente planteadas, definitivamente mataría al pelinegro después de esto.

—Tus manos me transmiten una sensación cálida y reconfortante, por favor, déjame estar así aunque sea unos minutos —pidió inocentemente, cerrando sus ojos y juntando sus frentes, ocasionando que el rubor que la pobre de ojos marrones oscuros se incrementara, si es que se podía más claro está. Estaba de piedra, no era capaz de articular palabra ni moverse, sólo podía temblar y ponerse roja.

—Takane... —murmuró en voz baja mientras que la susodicha trago saliva fuertemente, preparándose para hablar pero, nada más abrir la boca, recibió un beso del muchacho. La "víctima" no podía estar peor, aprovechó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para empujar levemente a Haruka e irse corriendo a algún sitio, cualquiera menos estar allí, ya le daría su merecido después. Por otro lado, el joven se quedó admirando la puerta por la cual escapó la de coletas negras, tocando sus labios los cuales hace poco estuvieron unidos a los de ella hace nada—. Algún día lograré que se repita.

* * *

**Lo sé, no me salió muy bien pero quería subir un HaruTaka Q.Q (no será el único que suba por cierto) fans HaruTaka, ya podéis tirarme tomatazos y todo lo que queráis, me lo merezco ;-; pero esto es lo más decente que pude hacer U.U no sé que opinéis vosotros.**

**Explico para el que no se haya dado cuenta de lo que puse en las aclaraciones, recuerden que Haruka sabía lo que eran los videojuegos cuando estaban en la semana cultural, por eso lo puse antes de que sucediera eso.**

**Y ya está :3**

**Nos leemos~**

**PD: ¿Review? ¿Follow? ¿Fav? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
